This invention relates generally to an archery accessory and more particularly to an archery stabilizer which is adapted to be attached to an archery bow for the purpose of reducing vibration and torque of the bow and for producing greater accuracy in the shooting of arrows with such an archery bow.
Prior art stabilizers for archery bows have been known for many years. If a bow does not include such a stabilizer mounted thereon, there is a tendency for the bow to be laterally and rotationally displaced upon the release of an arrow from the bow. During this lateral and rotational displacement, the handle section of the bow tends to move in a vibrating manner in the direction away from the arrow as it passes the bow handle. Since the arrow is affected continuously throughout the time that the bow string is moving from its drawn position to its forwardmost position, due to the constant pressure exerted on the arrow nock by the bow string, it follows that any concurrent rotational displacement of the handle section or the arrow rest of the bow during this period will ultimately effect the resulting cast of the arrow. Thus it is desired to provide a stabilizer for a bow which reduces the lateral and rotational displacement of the bow and thereby results in greater shooting accuracy.
Efforts have been made in the past to achieve the foregoing purpose by the provision of weighted elements rigidly attached to the bow by various means. However, for the most part these prior art efforts have fallen short of providing the necessary stabilizing and dampening action required to achieve the most consistent and accurate arrow passage from the bow. It is therefore desired to provide an improved stabilizer which provides improved damping action to efficiently and effectively absorb as much of the vibrating energy of the bow as is possible
Some prior art stabilizers have been adjustable. One adjustment which has been provided in prior art stabilizers has been the addition or deletion of the amount of weight carried by the stabilizer. While this arrangement is desirable, it is furthermore desired to provide additional adjustment of a stabilizer to match the weight of a bow as well as the tension of the bow string. Prior art stabilizers have not been able to satisfy this need.
It is known that a limited degree of bow rotation is necessary to insure proper passage of the arrow from the bow. It is therefore also desired to provide a stabilizer wherein the amount of bow rotation can be controlled by adjustment of the stabilizer.